Deztin
by justwritinglove
Summary: Dez and Austin start wrestling and suddenly Dez kisses him and things change between the two of them. (yeah I suck at summaries) - Deztin, OneShot, Boy/Boy, M-Rated


**So here's a Deztin OneShot, hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin&Ally**

* * *

Dez and Austin were goofing around at Sonic Boom like they do all the time. "Hey, let's have a arm wrestling", Austin suggested. Dez thought about it for a second, but then replied "You'll win anyways, so what's the point?" "Oh come on Dez! You don't know that!", Austin said, "Please come on, I'm so bored". Dez could never resist Austins big brown puppy eyes, "Okay okay, if you really want to", he sighed. "Awesome!", Austin said with a big smile and ran over to the table and sat down on one of the chairs and Dez followed him. "Okay, on 3", Dez said after the two boys got ready and held their hands in position. "1... 2...", but then Ally came and interrupted them "Boys, really? No arm wrestling in the store! Can't you do that in the practice room upstairs?". She let out a big sigh and went back to help some customers.

"Okay, let's go upstairs then", Austin said and was already on the way. When they were in the practice room, they got ready again. Dez looked at Austins muscular arms and knew that he would lose. Austin is just too strong for me, he thought. "1...2...3!", Austin almost screamed the last number and they started. Dez saw Austins muscles flex and just couldn't stop staring at his arm. After a whole minute of trying to press Austins arm down, he didn't have any strength left and lost. "I told you I would lose", the red head sighed. "Don't be sad, Dez.", Austin said and sat down next to his friend and put an arm around him. "I'm not sad, I just knew that I would lose. I mean look at you!", Dez said looking Austin in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful. "Don't be silly, Dez, look at _you_!", the blond chuckled playfully boxing his friend in the arm. "Ouch!", Dez laughed boxing him back.

Soon the two boys were wrestling on the floor. When Dez was on top of Austin, holding his arms, the blond laughed "See, you do have a chance against me!". Dez smiled back at him and felt some kind of power sitting on his friend. He defeated his friend. His really muscular and strong friend. He sat on him for a while and stared into his eyes and something over came him. He was in love with Austin for a while now, but he never had the guts to tell him. Nobody knew he felt like that. But sitting on him now, with his face only inches away he couldn't resist. He crashed his lips on Austins. He felt so good. Finally kissing his crush, finally feeling his soft lips on his.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, after he realized what he had done. "Oh my god, Austin, I'm so sorry", he whispered tears rushing into his eyes. This was a mistake, he thought. But Austin just smiled at him "Do you know how long I wanted to do this?", he whispered back. "What?", Dez said in disbelief and surprise. Austin flipped them over so Dez was lying on his back now and Austin was sitting on top of him. He looked into his blue eyes and gave him a soft smile before reaching down and kissing him again. Austin licked Dez' bottom lip and Dez opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues were swirling in their mouths, tasting each other. They had a small fight for dominance but Dez gave that up soon, giving the blond boy the dominance.

Austin hands ran through Dez' soft hair and then he broke the kiss to crash them back down on the other boys neck. A small moan escaped the redheads mouth when Austin found his soft spot. Austin kissed and licked that spot earning him even more moans. Austin sat down straight again and commanded "Take off your shirt" and Dez did, while Austin took off his own tossing it somewhere. Dez stared at Austin's bare chest and his abs. "Wow", he spoke under his breath and Austin smiled. Dez ran his hands up and down Austin's front feeling every inch of his skin and outlining his abs. Austin got down again and kissed the boys nipples and playfully bit them.

Both of them could feel the bulge in their pants, their cocks throbbing. Austin slowly rocked his hips making them both moan. Then he suddenly got up and got off his pants and boxers, making his hard dick jump up. "Wow, you're really big", Dez murmured. He got up on his knees and started stroking Austin's cock. "Fuck", Austin moaned, finally getting the touch he was craving. Dez stuck out his tongue licking his friend from bottom to top making Austin let out a loud groan. The redhead continued this for a while tasting his friend, before taking the tip of him in his mouth slowly circling his tongue around his friends member.

"Oh god", Austin groaned grabbing his friends hair to keep him steady. Dez slowly took more of Austin's cock in his mouth until his whole penis was in his mouth. Dez massaged Austins balls with one of his hands, while moving his head back and forth earning loud moans from Austin. When Austin was close, he started moving his hips and meeting his friends movements. Hitting Dez' back of his throat turned him on so much more. "I'm about to come", Austin said out of breath. Dez hollowed his cheeks, sucking Austins dick hard and making a 'plop' sound every time he took his dick out of his mouth before getting it back in.

"Come into my mouth", Dez said with his lips against Austin's tip of his shaft and that threw Austin over the cliff and he came undone into Dez' mouth throwing his head back in sexual pleasure and grabbing Dez' hair even harder. "Oh my god", he screamed. When he shot all his load into Dez' mouth, Dez swallowed all of his cum and got up. He almost forgot about his own throbbing cock, but when he saw Austin's orgasm face he could've just came then and there just by watching the blond boy come.

Dez pressed his lower body against Austins, cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips, making Austin taste himself. "You tasted so good", Dez said against Austins lips, while Austin unbuttoned Dez' pants letting them fall to the ground. Then Austin grabbed Dez' hard dick over his boxers and gave it a little squeeze making him moan. He longed for Austin's touch and whispered "Please, Austin".

Austin slammed him against the wall and kissed him passionately on the lips with his hand still on Dez' bulge. When he broke the kiss to take a breath he pulled Dez' boxers down. Dez' dick was so hard it almost touched his belly. "You're so hard for me", Austin smiled against Dez lips and started stroking him, first really slow and then getting faster and faster. Dez moaned and Austin kissed his soft spot on his neck again. Dez rolled his eyes back in pleasure. It didn't take long until Dez ejaculated on Austins belly, his cum running down Austin's muscular tummy to his legs. Dez felt like all the oxygen was pumped out of his lungs. He never felt so good in his whole life. "Damn, that was amazing", he said between heavy breaths. "Mhm", was all Austin got out and crashed his lips back on Dez' before smiling against his lips. "That was awesome", he chuckled.


End file.
